starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Adventure Journal 11
Adventure Journal 11, to 11 numer czasopisma "Adventure Journal" wydawanego przez West End Games (nr 41011). Zawartość *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) **Przygody i historie (Adventures & Stories): ***Opowiadania: ****Command Decision – autor: Timothy Zahn, ilustracje: Doug Shuler & Mike Vilardi ****Spare Parts – autor: Pablo Hidalgo, ilustracje: Matt Busch & Pablo Hidalgo ****The Most Dangerous Foe – autor: Angela Phillips, ilustracje: Mike Vilardi ****Najdłuższy upadek (The Longest Fall) – autor: Patricia A. Jackson, ilustracje: Christopher Trevas ***Przygody: ****The Farrimmer Cafe – autor: Jean Rabe & J. Allan Fawcett, ilustracje: Christopher Trevas ****The Ando Project – autor: Chris Doyle, ilustracje: Matt Busch *Komiks: **Bungo n’ Rusti Get Carry-Out – autor: Jim Anderson *Artykuły: **Newsy i inne: ***Admiral’s Communique – słowo wstępu Petera Schweighofera ***New Horizons – nowości **Rubryki: ***Featured Artist Kathy Burdette – przybliżenie sylwetki ilustratora czasopisma ***Star Wars Rules Upgrade – autor: Bill Smith ***Smuggler’s Log – autor: Peter Schweighofer, ilustracje: Robert Duchlinski ***Sourcefile - Alien Encounters – autor: Timothy O’Brien, ilustracje: Scott Neely ***Sourcefile - Cracken’s Rebel Operatives – autor: C. Robert Carey & Trevor J. Wilson, ilustracje: Kathy Burdette ***Sourcefile - Galaxywide NewsNets – autor: Paul Sudlow ****Annual NewsNet Summary – Nar Shaddaa – wiadomość Nal Hutta Kal’tamok ****Jatz Musician Roi Debuts New Slug – Arcopola, Greccia – wiadomość napisana przez Tanda Marelle, Galactic Resorts ****Luxury Liner Lost with All Hands – Terrorrist Sabotage – Cadomai, Brella – wiadomość Galaxy News Service ****Thrawn Said to be Returning to Core – Coruscant - wiadomość Cynabar’s InfoNet ****Tombat Sacks Famed Collection of Rim Whiphid Tycoon – Gambolla, Dock City – wiadomość TriNebulon News ****Bethal Apocia Timber Industry Revived by Aggressive Replanting Program – Bethal, Altoona – wiadomość Colonial News Nets **O autorach i rysownikach (About The Autors and Artists): ***O autorach (About The Autors): ****Jim Anderson ****Craig Robert Carey ****Trevor J. Wilson ****Chris Doyle ****J. Allan Fawcett ****Pablo Hidalgo ****Patricia A. Jackson ****Timothy Squire O’Brien ****Angela Phillips ****Jean Rabe ****Paul Sudlow ****Timothy Zahn ***O rysownikach (About The Artists): ****Kathy Burdette ****Matt Busch ****Robert Duchlinski ****Scott Neely ****Doug Shuler ****Chris Trevas ****Mike Vilardi Szczegółowo opisane materiały do SW RPG: *Command Decision: **postacie: Commander Voss Parck, Admiral Thrawn, Captain Dagon Niriz, General Larr Haverel, Creysis **pojazdy i statki: Zeta-Class Long-Range Shuttle *Spare Parts: **postacie: Mace Windu, Aguilae, Lhojugg, Jek Nkik, Opun The Black Hole Mcgrrrr, Tols Vengra, Snaggletooth, Takeel *The Farrimmer Cafe: **postacie: Grosteek, H’nib Statermast **droidy: A5, M-3PO (Treedee), H-9PO (Silverhand) *The Most Dangerous Foe: **postacie: Veni Ramunee, Vici Ramunee, Mistress Tannis, Willm Lywin *Alien Encounters: **rasy: Lasat, Adnerem, Chikarri *The Longest Fall: **postacie: Senior Lieutenant Leeds, Captain Jovan Vharing, Lieutenant Waleran *The Ando Project: **postacie: Koral-Tae **pojazdy i statki: The Gambit **stworzenia: Andoan Marsh Lizard **lokacje: Uridia, Ando, Repulsorlift Harvester Factory, The Aquaculture Facility on Uridia *Bungo n’ Rusti Get Carry-Out: **postacie: Bungo Bung, **droidy: 42-RST (Rusti) **pojazdy i statki: Chubby Gundark **stworzenia: Giant Amorphous Bantha Breakfast Biscuit *Cracken’s Rebel Operatives: **postacie: Korgath, Harovan Toth, Aven Cholus, Rith Tar’ak **droidy: A-5DS **urządzenia: Opit-Wenbruh **pojazdy i statki: The Agent *Smugler’s Log: **postacie: Gjeel Dhantra, Pok Nar-Ten, Kuuvat, Nazrita Villache Redakcja *Peter Schweighofer - redaktor główny (editor), contributor *Bill Smith - redaktor (editor), contributor *George Strayton - redaktor (editor) *Paul Sudlow - redaktor (editor), contributor *Eric S. Trautmann - redaktor (editor), *Greg Farshtey - senior editor *Stephen Crane - Art Director, contributor *Jeff Kent - Sales manager *Carl Klinger - Sales assistant *Ron Seiden - Licensing manager *Ed Hill - Warehouse manager *Daniel Scott Palter - Publisher *Denise Palter - Associate Publisher/Treasurer *Karen Bayly - Accounting *Wendy Lord - Accounting *Mary Galant - Accounting *Amy Giacobbe - Billing *Richard Hawran - graphics, Associate publisher *Tom ONeil - graphics *Tim Bobko - graphics *Brian Schomburg - graphics, cover *Kathy Burdette - interior illustrations *Matt Busch - interior illustrations *Robert Duchlinski - interior illustrations *Scott Neely - interior illustrations, contributor *Doug Shuler - interior illustrations *Christopher Trevas - interior illustrations *Mike Vilardi - interior illustrations *Jim Anderson - contributor *C. Robert Carey - contributor *Chris Doyle - contributor *Allan Fawcett - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor, interior illustrations *Patricia A. Jackson - contributor *Timothy S. O'Brien - contributor *Angela Phillips - contributor *Jean Rabe - contributor *Trevor J. Wilson - contributor *Timothy Zahn - contributor Wydawca *West End Games - Honesdale, stan Pennsylvania, Stany Zjednoczone (pierwotnie: New York, stan New York, USA) Kategoria:Magazyny